Help:Image
These Source are from RayWiki. This help page will show you how to upload and use images in Ice Crown Server Wiki. How to use images * First, you can look for a picture either on another page, the or the ; before uploading a new picture please make sure that it has not already been uploaded here to avoid duplication. * To add a new image, now go to page. Please note that files should not have special characters in the filename (eg. "&", "+" etc.) as these can ruin the URLs and make them unusable. * Once this image is uploaded, you use the following codes when placing it in a relevant page: This will create a thumbnail of the image that is 180px wide and floats to the right. For different positions, sizes and the like, you can control these with the following parameters: For a 100px wide thumbnail. For this parameter you specify the width of the pixels. Name.png|left|Caption For a thumbnail that floats to the left. Parameters available are right, center or left. Name.png|frame|Caption For a frame around a fully sized (not thumbed) image. This parameter is best used only for screenshots taken from handheld games. Guidelines See also Images about Guidelines. Screenshots Screenshots should be posted as such and not altered in any way. Therefore, cropped images and additions meant to indicate a particular part of the image (such as red circles or arrows) are not allowed. Close-up views can, however, constitute an exception in some rare cases. Quality requirements Screenshots from Anything Screenshots from Anything (e.g: Aikatsu!, Mortal Kombat Trilogy, etc.) have to be resized to 50% using a nearest-neighbor algorithm. The final size should be 316×200 for the PC version and mostly 320×240 for the PlayStation version. PNG is the preferred format, GIF can be used as well but JPEG is not suitable for neat sprites. Screenshots from 3D games Screenshots from 3D games are to be saved as JPEGs with a quality factor of 90% or lower if the original quality of the file is poor (70% is used for pictures of a TV screen taken with a camera). To see when using MikuMikuDance, They assorted while ripping Aikatsu! My No.1 Stage! by Kira-sky, these are from Data Carddass Aikatsu!. Testing Aikatsu Model on MMD.png MMD Aikatsu Meme Compilation Indo Aikatsu MMD Ikkitousen Screenshot 20170508-005156 v4.png DCDAikatsuIndoSeri1-SelectingIdolCharacter.png HD Resolution This can be taken from the PC version using the screenshot hotkey in Steam as it automatically saves them as JPGs. Ideally the final size should be 1920x1080. If you have a laptop and its resolution cannot go up to 1920x1080, then one option would be to connect it to a 1080p (not 1080i) television with a HDMI cable, and it can then be used as a monitor and the resolution set up in-game. Artworks Artworks must be uploaded to the wiki in their original version, without any modifications, including file conversion or compression. For Example, the Concept art: Spellbreaker.jpg High pixel density devices All images from sprite-based games must use the sprite class: This special class allows such images to appear neat and close to the original rendering on devices using several physical pixels per virtual pixel. Without it, a smooth resizing algorithm would be used, and those images would look blurry. This only applies to sprite-based games, such as the original Rayman, games based on it and other 2D handheld games (think pixel art), not texture-based games (all 3D games) or games containing real drawings (UbiArt series). If you're unsure whether a game qualifies, don't hesitate to ask and an admin will gladly clarify. * As well it applies All Games, such as Warcraft III, Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!!, Aikatsu! 365 Idol Days, Donald Duck Quack Attack, etc. Troubleshooting Q. Help! I uploaded an image and it's not showing up. What should I do? A. About 1 in every 256 files that are uploaded here will end up on the directory below, and chances are your adblocking software is interfering with it. If you upload a pic and you can't see it for this reason, try disabling your adblock at raymanpc.com and they should be back. If the same problem occurs for any other reason, please contact PopuriAO29. http://raymanpc.com/wiki/en/images/a/ad/... The More Information can seen on Guidelines. Category:Help